It is not uncommon for vehicles to encounter events in which a sudden shock or concussion (hereinafter “blast”) is sufficient to rupture fuel lines, which in many instances causes as much damage (fire, etc.) as or more damage than the initial event. This is especially true in the military where vehicles (e.g. trucks, troop carriers, tanks, etc. and even various airplanes) may be continually subjected to various explosive devices, such as bombs, mines, IEDS and the like. As an example, the shock or concussion from a mine exploding below a vehicle will often drive the vehicle into the air, rupturing the fuel line or lines and resulting in a fire that may destroy the vehicle more completely than the original mine.
Quick disconnect devices are available commercially (see for example the off-the-shelf fuel quick disconnect by Eaton/Aeroquip) but are generally hand operated and will not automatically disconnect a fuel line. Some prior art disconnect devices have been proposed but are complicated, expensive and hard to install or use. One example of the prior art devices is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,194 which teaches a break-away coupling including two confronting bodies held together by a frangible sleeve and pins. Upon application of adequate separating forces between the bodies, the pins or sleeve fractures, the bodies separate, and the valve carried in each body is closed by a spring. For purposes of this disclosure the terms “blast” and “blast activated” are defined as adequate separating forces caused by any event.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide new and improved blast activated quick-disconnect apparatus.
It is another object of the present invention to provide new and improved blast activated quick-disconnect apparatus that is relatively inexpensive and easy to install and use.